twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Mask Wiki:Tsuna (Aglar uin Iâth)
Tsuna was born in the Age of Chorus year 676 and died 15 years before the beginning of the Age of Adelrune at the age of 252. She Returned March of the 10th year of the Age of Adelrune. She was born in Paradox to her Fae mother as the result of a magical tryst between her mother and Effendal father, an Oni'Ven scholar of the House Delfestrae who wandered into Paradox and happened upon the visiting Fae. He wandered through a seam in the world to Paradox after a night of drinking and spiraling existential philosophizing with friends. From this he returned in the morning and barely remembered, but was reminded 30 years later by the arrival of a goblin-Effendal babe. What happened to Tsuna’s mother and the method by which Tsuna got to her father is unknown to her as well. She presents obviously as a Fae half-breed with a feathered turquoise face and blood-red throat, colorful flashes in her dark hair, and a long Hummingbird nose. Her pointed ears are elegant and Effendal like, albeit colored and they create an unusual shape against the downward curve of her nose. While her colorful appearance creates a striking splash amongst the oft sober faces of her people, Hummingbirds are also a stoic and meditative flock when you are at their level and Tsuna finds that most of the Effendal ways suit her nature. Her Fae-blood is most obvious in her fixation on games, especially if they involve collecting and trading colorful objects. targets red collectibles as the most dazzling, and mourns the loss of her vast collection from her previous life as a Returned. She is also, unabashedly, known to hum; generally strange tunes to herself. While she found it fun to learn lots of rules for rules-sake through the many nuances of Effendal culture, she still had to take frequent reprieve from the chaos of living in close quarters by touring the lands between the Tribes. She spends a lot of time with plants, generally speaking to them conversationally. She has been known to have lingering butterfly companions who know she will find them the best flowers. Her flamboyant appearance earned her nothing less than respect from her fellow Effendal for her otherwise full immersion into the communal and Balanced ways of the culture. She found it was her nature and place to hover along the edges most of the time anyway. Even so her father always unapolgetically brought her to the center of his world, often taking her with him to investigate many of their collected archives, and even brought her along when he traveled, to trade with other Effendal mostly who had documents of no interest to them. It made Tsuna feel confident that he was always unblinking to some indications of distaste or unease while his bird-child stared at them in interest from various vantage points throughout the trade. Her older Effendal brother Algiz was less proactive, but tolerant and generally showed endearment through frequent iabs at her bird features. Tsuna usually laughed with him then jabbed him with her beak. Her father specialized in works from exctinct Tribes and Houses of the Effendal. His fringe passion was to find documents about Fae culture and he even treasured a few about some human cultures that he kept in his private collection. Tsuna learned her suspension of judgment from him. She generally finds it easy to suspend ideas, hovering in place, in the center of her head. Throughout her lone explorations of Tear, she soon grew to be a proficient at recognizing and gathering magical and medicinal plants and precious metals that she would use to make jewelry and powerful amulets. Her early knack for the special magic required to bring out the magical properties of these earthly elements and set them into longterm physical charms had her pinned for the Hunter and Gatherer Caste at the age of 140 as a provider, and she quietly relished in her roll. The 140s were a very significant decade for her and at 142, within the same year, she met Aralez, a Kaelin Volf’Aer Tribe warrior and hunter, and Arcturus, a Radolond alchemist, dreamer, and fellow herbalist. Like her, they frequently found themselves traveling alone in the lands between their respective Houses and Tribes. Arcturus (Arry) and Aralez would eventually grow to be Tsuna's romantic partners after some decades in friendship. Arry introduced her to Jaelyn, another Radolond dreamer and fellow precious metal enthusiast, and for a time they and Aralez’ older sister Kanora and Tsuna's brother Algiz completed their crew. Her Flight of the Sparrow found to be a formative event that grounded her further with true friends in her community. Tsuna put a lot of time and energy into making an array of amulets for herself, Arry, and Aralez that made her feel only feel slightly more secure. The day of the event, she met the Kaelin noble Lirulin and her sister Rina. Both for the way that Tsuna performed throughout the trials and for her life-theme amongst the Effendal she was named Aglar uin Iâth, "Glitter from the Edge." Tsuna found herself very close to the other Effendal she had her Flight with and they stayed loyal friends into adulthood. After having faced such dangers together, they have taken an Oath to never do anything that would cause the others harm. After her Flight, her father bestowed upon her an old Delfestrae sword sheath he acquired in his research. He told her he would tell her more about it when she got older, but it didn't come up again before she passed. Stirrings about Effendal slavery were especially prominent amongst the Delfestrae in her last years. When Lirulin’s father went missing, this seemed his most likely fate, and Lirulin’s passionate reaction to the personal blow threw the group into an ill-fated flight to find him... Tsuna doesn’t recall any of the events leading up to her death but she Returned with her Flight friends in quick succession. Since Returning: She has generally been in shock at floating through this seeming second chance at life, but in a setting with such a people as she could have never imagined from The Citadel. She finds the small colloquial barriers that had sat between her and her people because of her more playful emotive ways and strange Fae-features has grown into some distrust as the history of The Returned has meant so many breaches for the Effendal by those of the other Races. She is excited to be surrounded by the first other half-Fae she has seen in her life, but she also finds them Chaotic and unsettling compared to the Balance-focused ways of her kin. She had thought she was really gifted with making enchanted Jewelry, but then, she was the only one she knew doing that did what she did... She has since met the human Honest Henry and she is reinvigorated to take her Craft to new heights. She finds the existence of so many Dacians in Port Frey unnerving, many of which have been very polite… But Tsuna is good at being friendly while trusting no one. Goals: * She is very intrigued by this money business the humans bring to the economy of Port Frey. * She has heard murmurings of an Effendal that may have an opportunity for her that will allow her to use her half-Fae background to help her Effendal kin and wants to seize this opportunity ASAP.. * She loves teaching the Gathering Skill: Herbalist Inspirations: * Red-throated hummingbirds (Archilochus colubris) are especially drawn to red-flowers. * The game she made for her and her friends is based off of Triple Triad from Final Fantasy VIII * I am a classically trained herbalist with a focus on field botany and ecology and native Southern Californian plants, gain a skill and listen to me rant! * Tsuna's name is a derivative of the mayaʼ tʼàan (Yucatec Mayan) word for hummingbird, “Ts’unu’un”